Un nuevo camino bajo la nieve
by Zarite
Summary: Pensamientos de Naruto trás la ida y la confesión de Sakura a él. Porque Naruto solo piensa en él. El amor tras el dolor es más fuerte. NaruSasu. SPOILER, manga capitulos 469, 470


**Los personajes de Naruto pentenecen a Kishimoto.**

* * *

**_Un nuevo camino bajo la nieve. _**

Cuándo sentía que en su pecho no podía más aguantar la agotadora sensación de soledad cubriendo con sus dedos temblorosos ahogo su sollozo. Naruto Uzumaki, el rubio idiota y que nunca estaba triste, ahora estaba agotado mirando el techo de su casa y estúpida sensación de miedo por Sasuke.

_—"¡No sabes nada de lo que es perder a tú familia! ¡Tú nunca tuviste una! ¡No te la arrebataron como a mí!"_

Todavía podía escuchar el grito de dolor de Sasuke en su mente, esa cara transfigurada de odio y dolor, esos ojos rojos llenos de venganza, las gotas saladas cayeron por sus tostadas mejillas. Como odiaba sentirse de esa forma, de aquella forma melancólico y triste, con ganas de ir ya en su busca.

_—"¡Necesito ir por Sasuke! ¡¡Sasuke me necesita!!"_ —Recordó las palabras que había dicho estando con Kakashi, sintiendo como el único ojo de su sensei visible se inclinaba hacía abajo y negaba despacio dando por zanjado el asunto.

_—"¡Quiero ver a Sasuke! ¡Quiero ir a su búsqueda! ¡Dejadme marchar!"_

En un arranque de furia golpeo a Kakashi con el puño, y cuando se dio cuenta de su desgarrador error sus ojos titubearón y Kakashi solo lo miró con lástima. Pobre Naruto, se dijo el mismo con rabia.

Ahora miraba a Sakura con los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a decir eso!? ¡Y más de Sasuke!

Frunció el ceño tanto como pudo y dio a su mirada se endureció. Apretó los puños. Maldición.

—¡Yo te amo! —grito Sakura con los ojos temblando, unos ojos que Naruto vio más vacíos y sin vestigio de amor. _"¡Está mintiendo!"_ rugió algo en su interior. El corazón se le iba a una velocidad vertiginosa, su cuerpo pesaba recordó las palabras de Madara. ¡Mierda!

Agarro a Sakura fuertemente por los hombros y apretó el agarre hasta sentir el hueso, apretó más. No te burles de mí Sakura...

—¡Yo...odio a las personas que se mienten así mismas!—Lo dijo, lo grito y su rabia aumento cuándo Sakura seguía con la declaración.

Le dio ganas de gritarle, de abofetear para que entrara en razón. Sakura Haruno no había olvidado a su antiguo y ahora su único amor, Sasuke Uchiha, pero Naruto no permitiría que ella ensuciara el nombre de Sasuke como un criminal, no, _Sasuke no era un criminal_..._Sasuke estaba sufriendo. _

¡¿Porqué nadie lo quiere ver?! ¡¿Porqué?

Negó de nuevo.

—Lo siento Sakura-chan... —murmuro quedo , dando la vuelta. Sakura hizo lo mismo. _No había amor..._

Naruto giro y su cuerpo se balanceo, los copos de nieven cayeron y él iba a por Sasuke.

Sasuke era lo único que podía pensar Naruto.

_¡Sasuke, esperame!_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

_La vida se atasca cuándo un ser querido no está con nosotros, la vida es como la ruleta, da vueltas y te deja en caminos difíciles._

Primero una aclaración, esta un poco revuelto, las primera palabras, pensé que en eso Naruto pensaba, solo en Sasuke, aunque en el anime pusieran mil veces relleno, yo tenía que ponerlo, las primeros reglones son la ida de Sasuke y como paso Naruto su "vida" en ese tiempo corto y largo en ese momento. Y lo último la declaración fallida de Sakura, un amor que no se pudo, porque Sasuke es lo unico que piensa nuestro rubio. ¿No creéis?

Bien, no sé que más decir, solo que me dejé rigir por mí cabeza dura, que es lo equivalente a "una fumada". xD Pero joder yo tengo esa imaginación.

El principio personalmente a mí me parecé un poco confuso, como el golpe de Kakashi, que Naruto nunca dió, pero lo pusé porque el dolor de Naruto merecía un arranque de rabia y dolor. Mís pensamientos son cada vez más...¿Confusos?

Creo que si. En fin, haber si os gusta.

Manga capitulos : 469, 470.

**NaruSaku** igual a: ¡¡PLAS EN TODA LA CARA!!.

Lo siento, no pude resistirme xD

PD: Id a mí profile y ayudadme con un nuevo foro que hicé de Sauke y Naruto, claramente yaoi xD


End file.
